Sweet and Sours
by titan scientist
Summary: A pillowcase of LeviHan candies. And maybe even a chocolate bar or two.
1. Introductions

**Sooo...my OTP. Obviously. *cackles***

**It couldn't even wait until I'm done with a vacation I'll be going on in, like, a week. One where I can't write.**

**However, the gods of wisdom bestowed upon me a most compelling thought:**

**Type now, update on trip.**

**And so it has come to be, that this little fic will be updated at least once a week. Forever. Or, unless we reach a hundred. That'd be just fine.**

* * *

Levi cringed. That _squelch_.

"Oh, sorry! Were you doing something in here, or...?"

He could already see the offending mush splattering _everywhere_. Slowly, the corporal made a shuddering turn in the direction of the intruder who appeared to have a knack for digging their own grave.

"Uh, you okay?"

He didn't really want to open his eyes, since the smell was already painting a vivid picture. However, Levi decided that eyes were needed for glares.

It was a little like watching a house fire. The horrifying sight was too much to _not _look at.

Coating and pooling and spreading across the newly scrubbed wooden boards, was some kind of sickening mix of chunky mud and a clear but syrupy substance he couldn't quite name. But, mortifyingly enough, the word _drool _came to mind as he stared. Painstakingly, Levi lifted his gaze to the four-eyed monstrosity that had unleashed filth upon the room and scowled.

"What...the _fuck._ Is. That?"

* * *

**This is going to be a sort of challenge for me because I feel like I always ramble with description or dialog. Thus, none of these drabbles may be any longer than...a drabble. IDK. Whatever seems bite-sized to you.**

**Will update soon :)**


	2. Digestive

"This is..."

It was kind of pink-ish. Very slimy. It was stuck to the street - in the middle.

"Yea, the lack of digestive tracts in the Titan species is something else, isn't it? Almost amazing, actually. We could use this to trace all kinds of stories and info from past expeditions. If we could just figure out how to get the bodies out..!"

Frozen in death, two glazed, wide hazel eyes stared right at the raven-haired soldier. There wasn't a body attached to said head. He wanted to throw up, but it wasn't coming to him.

A fly buzzed around the feverish mass of dead bodies and stomach fluids.

"I wonder how it feels to be swallowed by one, hmm? Are they alive for a while in the stomach, or is there some kind of gas or fluid that puts them to sle-?"

"Shut up."

Glasses glinted as Hanji turned her head to meet wide, slate eyes. The dark circles under the Corporals eyes were darker, and the black in his irises was blacker. An intrigued grin slowly melted off the scientist's face and she turned back to the body-less head.

The day's heat prickled her skin.


	3. Necessity

Hanji slammed her now drained coffee mug down on the table with a sharp _clack_.

"Human sacrifice had been necessary. The capture of the two Titans was a giant leap for mankind! If we hadn't-"

"Twenty people."

Levi turned his head and glared with wide eyes. The were sort of drained and lackluster, but still so intense.

"Twenty people who died with purpose."

"Twenty people too many, shitty glasses!"

Outside, wind rattled the window panes.

Levi had never been one to waste life so easily. Before Hanji had gotten rid of her vengeance, she, at least, would throw her own life away before anyone else.

Science had changed her. The person he used to know, the woman who hated Titans and killed with the hatred of mankind in her eyes had become unreachable, almost. She wanted a Titan instead of twenty comrades.

Not to hot, irrational anger, but to cold, necessary science.

He was losing her.

* * *

**Inspired by the previous capture of a titan mentioned in the OVA. I had to blare music to block out ****_Matilda _****in the background to write this XD**


	4. Excitement

Anticipation hung heavy in the air like water vapor as the Scouts waited for the bell to signal the start of the 38th expedition.

"_Wooohooo_!"

A lone cry in the sea of solemn faces and stiff bodies. Several knowing heads turned.

"Hanji."

"Oooooh come on! Open up already!"

"Shitty glasses."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could-!"

"Shut the fuck up, four eyes!"

The scientist turned to Levi inquisitively, her ponytail flipping frazzledly with her sudden motion. Hanji smiled toothily and her mahogany eyes glinted as they met the Corporal's own. Her hands clasped together over the reins of her horse, and her mouth opened to say something-

High up on the southern gate of Wall Rose, a giant brass bell tolled the dinner bell for the Titans on the other side.

"Hell yea!"

Levi rolled his eyes.

Hanji cheered as the rapid clip-clop of horse hooves filled the crisp, cold air, and for a second, Levi could swear that, for once, her excitement was about more than Titans.


	5. Forgetful

Hot and suffocating, the steam billowed out from the little Titan's dissolving corpse.

"What in the actual fuck were you thinking, shitty glasses?!"

Hanji sat on the springy grass, her head thrown back in a panting, relieved laugh. She propped herself up on her hands, still holding her blades, and splayed her legs out in front of her.

"They're so interesting!" Hanji breathed in between laughing and talking. Briefly, she picked up a sword holding hand and made a flippant gesture. "Sometimes it's hard to forget that they'll eat me if I get too close."

Levi frowned incredulously and grabbed the front of Hanji's uniform to pull he up, inches from his face. "How the hell do you _forget_ that a Titan will eat you?"

"It's pretty easy, Levi! Just look at their cute faces!" Hanji met foreheads with Levi and grinned, dropping one sword to pinch his cheek rather roughly.

From behind the two opposites, Gunther stage whispered, "Maybe he's just jealous that his woman was getting felt up by someone taller than him."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Just got caught with stuff and prompts haven't really been coming to me lately.**

**If you want, it would be really great if an of you could drop a LeviHan prompt and a word limit of 400 words or less in that fancy little review box down there! It would help with the updates and get some challenges going :)**


	6. Break

"What do you want, freak? Can't you see that's there is filth that needs to be taken care of?"

"I don't see anything."

"How can you miss all of those little calcium spots? Oh, wait, I almost forgot - you're fucking blind."

"That's not very nice, Levi."

"Don't you have any Titans to go play house with?"

"Yea, and should really come see them! Come on, you've been cleaning this kitchen for at least four hours already. It's not going to get any cleaner."

"Do you want to be eating stuff off of this floor?"

"Um...no?"

"Then it's not clean enough."

"It's okay, you can come back to it later!"

"What the fuck?! Let me go, shitty glasses! Where the hell are we going?"

"Where no one in the human race has ever gone before!"


	7. Talk

"Hey, Levi." Hanji casually picked at a couple of sad looking apples inside of the sparse wooden baskets with lack of enthusiasm.

"We're shopping for food. Do not make this about Titans."

Every once and a while, the three squads - Squad Levi, Squad Hanji, and Squad Mike - got together and went shopping for their own food. It was mostly just because they were the only three squads who kind of had to provide for themselves - especially Levi's Squad; however, it was also a chance for the three groups to intermix and be social. Everyone would spread through the markets in little groups and pairs.

Levi had just been unlucky enough to get stuck with the crazy scientist.

To his reply, Hanji laughed. "Okay, then..." The two halfheartedly grazed at a poor selection in a fruit stall before moving on to a fish stall in bantering silence. Although, Hanji couldn't ever keep quiet for long.

"So...what do you plan on doing when you reach the ripe old age of 45 and retire from the Corps because you can't afford broken bones?"

It was such a random question, but for some reason, it was one that Levi had an immediate answer to.

"I don't plan on living that long."

* * *

**This, I guess, came from how my fellow LeviHan shippers reacted to the new OVA, screaming that it was JUST SO LEVIHAN OMGOMGOMGOMG**

**I thought it was really funny how the LeviHan ship was interpreted by Levi yelling at Hanji and pulling her up by her shirt all angry like, and so it made me think about how abnormal their relationship is.**

**And so, I figured that they have weird, abnormal conversations as well XD**

**Why not?**


	8. Mood

The change was frightening, especially to Eren, who had never experienced such confusion. However, it seemed to the poor shifter that the others in the squad were _definitely_ aware of something that he wasn't.

Not only had the Corporal given everyone a day off, he hadn't even bothered to be annoyed when Hanji came around for her very _chipper_ report on Sawney and Bean. There were even rumors that someone had seen him lounging under a tree outside earlier that afternoon.

_Lounging_.

Even Erwin had been slightly thrown off.

A strong, gruff hand clasped Eren's shoulder and stunned him out of his confused daze. "Don't worry about it, kid. We're all just betting that the Corporal _got some_ or something."

Eren turned to Erd and the others with a look of both horror and appalled shock, and the man laughed. "You can't expect someone to always have a stick that far up their ass all the time, I suppose."

The poor shifter couldn't ever really look at his superior the same way again.


	9. Spectacle

"What a thing..."

Hanji had known that the new special recruit was something special, as rumor had spread faster than Titans over a city; however, hearing and seeing were two different things.

The new Corporal - Levi, she was told - was currently spinning through several five and seven meter classes, dropping them like flies. Of course, something inside of her was throwing a tantrum that all the Titans he was killing were a waste of valuable research material.

But, oh, it was quite a thing to see.

"Shit glasses! What are you staring at? Let's go!"

For once, the scientist didn't have a playful reply. She simply flashed a grin and blasted off after the irritable Corporal, wondering if all the girls fell so easily for him.

* * *

**Still looking for suggestions! This one was a little forced XD**


	10. Creek

**Ten chapters! Somewhat of a milestone, right? Only ninety more to go until 100!**

**In celebration of this small but awesome milestone, I give you guys something a bit more substantial than the usual chapter. You guys have stuck with it for so long, and I know that reading little drabbles don't really add up to much.**

**So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was quiet in the office, save for the occasional scribble of Erwin's pen and Levi's scrubbing on the window behind the former's desk.

At first, Levi's obsession had been off-putting, but over the years, Erwin had warmed to it, since it often brought up good discussions, or, just nice, quiet moments that were so rare those days. Sometimes, Levi would even pause in his cleaning to advise Erwin on strategies and other things. Erwin had even started subconsciously scheduling himself to be in his office when Levi would be cleaning it.

Some where along the long, bloody, grave-lined road, Erwin had started to think of the Corporal as a little brother, of sorts. Not exactly for height, or even skill level, since it was obvious who had the physical advantage. He didn't really know why he had made that connection, really. It had just happened.

And, as most big brothers do, it was time to advise the younger. To teach him experience.

He had seen the way he looked at the scientist Squad Leader. Just for bare instances, behind his carefully and cleverly made mask, there was a flicker of something he had never seen before.

Erwin remembered a time when he had thought that anyone he loved was safe forever. And he remembered when all those thoughts had been brutally crushed under the heel of Aberrant miles outside of Wall Maria.

So, as Levi was scrubbing furiously at a stain on the glass panes behind him, Erwin was signing dutifully away at paperwork. The slowly building pitter-patter of water on the panes was enough to act as Erwin's cue to warn his Corporal against the inevitable fate that was beginning to set in motion.

He figured he'd just come right out with it.

"Levi, you can't do this to yourself."

The scrubbing didn't falter.

"I don't know why everyone sees purging filth as a horrible pastime." The sound was muffled through Levi's cleaning mask.

Erwin stopped writing for a moment and inwardly sighed.

"No, I mean, you're in the Survey Corps."

"...Did you hit you head on a tree or something?"

Erwin knew his words. They were his domain. His genius was spoken of throughout the Corps and even among other branches. That, and he couldn't even explain the simple subject of human death rate to someone he'd known for over ten years.

He needed to let the Corporal know he was being serious.

"Levi, how are you coping with the loss of your old squad?"

Immediate answer.

"I've moved on Erwin, that's what we all do, isn't it?"

Bullseye.

"Yes, I guess so."

"...Why?"

Erwin scribbled casually, and the rain outside started to pick up. A few crashes of the thunder were already making their way towards the Survey Corps base.

"I was just wondering if that's what you'll do when Hanji goes."

The scrubbing faltered before starting up again. No reply.

"Don't deny it, Levi. Its hard to see it, but its there. And its not healthy. You're going to end up dying before you're dead if this continues. No one is immortal, but you and I both know that you're going to outlive a lot of people, because you have so many people relying on you. But Hanji - at the rate she's going, she's going to get eaten by her own pets. She isn't stupid, but her passion blinds her more often than not."

Lightning flashed outside.

"Do you think I was born yesterday, Erwin?" The blonde could feel Levi's hot glare rebounding off of the dark windows and onto the back of his head. "I'm not a fantasizer. I know what it means to be in this line of work."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then what is the point of you even talking about this? Are you planning on making another 'great sacrifice' involving her, or something?"

The line had been crossed, but Erwin didn't react. It was a line that was so often crossed that it had become smudged.

"I just figured I should give you a reminder before you find yourself 'up shit creek without a paddle', like I did."

"I-"

A loud, resounding slam cracked out suddenly, and Levi almost fell off of his footstool.

"Oi, Erwin, great news on Eren's transfo-!"

Hanji then noticed the Corporal in the room, who was then looking up at her with a scowl, half-hidden by his cleaning mask.

"Levi! What are you doing in here? Did I interrupt some male bonding, or-" Hanji stopped herself. "Ah, cleaning! Right!" The scientist woman proceeded to stride forward with childlike elation. "So, anyways, Er-"

"Hanji." The Corporal put up a hand to secure the mask around his nose. "Could you tell me...why in the hell you're _indoors_?"

Rain water, mud, and various pieces of grass and leaves were currently making a putrid puddle around Hanji's boots, already starting to diminish from the wet footsteps in her early entrance. Her hair dripped steadily onto the floor behind her, and her hands, which were holding a few papers, were covered in dirt and water. Levi wanted to throw up.

The scientist slowly seemed to notice this before laughing. "Oh, Levi, sorry!"

"Get out."

"Hang on, I just gotta-"

"_Get the hell out of my sight_."

Hanji sort of nodded and smiled as she turned back to leave. "Alright, well-"

"And get a shower before showing your face here again."

With that, the scientist was temporarily gone, and Levi was left to clean the wreckage that had been left by the passing storm.

Stepping down from his stool, he grabbed a fresh towel and his bleach bucket and sauntered over to the gooey puddles. Erwin sat at his desk, pen poised, not sure whether he should continue the conversation from earlier. The silent scrubbing and scribbling went on for some time before anyone spoke.

Not a pause in the cleaning, and a small sigh. Levi frowned.

"Erwin, I was up shit creek thirteen years ago. Your warning is invalid."

* * *

**Ahhhh! The feels (for me, at least) XD**

**I just love awkward Erwin.**

**I'm going with the headcanon that Erwin recruited Levi when Levi was 21.**


	11. Organism

"Look at it, Levi. It's like a living, breathing organism! So many different parts, tiny and insignificant at first, but together, their functions keep the world turning."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're doing it again, four eyes."

"What do you mean?" Hanji furrowed her brow, and smiled a little in confusion.

A draft of wind blasted the top of the wall, hitting the the two soldiers with force. Levi rolled his eyes as he gazed down at the city below, the hundreds of people like ants beneath them.

"You're turning everything into science. It's annoying as hell."

"Well, how else would you put it?"

"Maybe you misheard me - stop talking. Enjoy the moment."

"The moment of what?"

"Looking down on the people who don't think we're worth feeding." The wind picked up. "And being together."

"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear over the wind."

"I said stop talking."


	12. Wayside

**Finally some suggestions thanks to Sapphire Drizzle and a guest reviewer, alayneni! This one is for them :)**

* * *

"So, I'm going to need you at the crack of dawn.." Hanji, per usual, was babbling on to the poor new experiment assistant, Armin Arlert. Experienced staff had been running behind, and clearly the blonde was a good choice for the job.

"Hey, Shitty Glasses." The Corporal stood to the side, eyeing the one-sided conversation with annoyance. In his hands, a stack of papers meant for Hanji.

"And you'll need to take notes, and..."

"Four Eyes."

Armin's eyes flicked gingerly over to his short superior.

"And make sure you.."

"Hanji Zoe."

"And my squad will teach you the rest!" Hanji finished her monologue of enthusiasm and Armin nodded with respect before hurrying off.

With excitement in her eyes, Hanji turned to Levi. "Ahh, finally! A new face in the field," her eyes landed on the paper stack in Levi's arms. "Ah, are those for me?"

But his eyes were still burning holes into the back of his subordinate's head.


	13. Terror

**A follow-up on the last chapter as suggested by alayneni :) BTW, you guys don't have any idea how much fun it is to write for you guys :3**

* * *

"Oi, Arlert."

The young blonde jumped at the voice, instantly turning around and saluting. A dark mood was emulating in his direction, and it made his skin crawl.

"Yes, sir-!"

Levi grabbed the cadet's collar, bringing him in close so their faces were only a few inches apart. Armin was about ready to piss his pants, and he could feel the Corporal's slate-black eyes boring into his soul.

"Do you realize the weight that has just been put on your shoulders?"

"Uh, I think so, si-"

"You should _know _so, Arlert. And if you don't uphold the years of effort and dedication, if you don't show utmost respect to that crazy four-eyes over there, you should also know what kind of ass-kicking will ensue."

The Corporal's words sent chills down Armin's bones, but as the man let him walk away, he couldn't keep a small smile from creeping onto his features.


End file.
